The Monster in the Mirror
by Cascade of Dreams
Summary: Macavity the Mystery Cat's origins are not what they seem. He is trying to fit into the society of the junkyard, but it's not easy when you look the way he does. Will the Hidden Paw learn to except who he is, or will he go crazy before help can arrive?
1. The Experiment

**Ch. 1: The Experiment**

"What are you doing?" Deuteronomy asked warily. A body sat on the table. It was a dead Jellicle, his father, but it had been altered. By magic. Someone must have spent a long time on getting it right because the fur might have been wild, but the patterning matched flawlessly. Another cat hovered over the body, his gray fur matted, shaggy and striped with black.

"Something glorious, brother," the other cat cackled.

Deuteronomy backed up slightly, "Why, Victor?"

"Progress, D, progress. This is everything I've worked for. Our father shouldn't have died, and now I will give him back life! The only thing needed now, is a spark of electricity." There was a crazy glint in his muddy green eyes.

"Why did you change him?" Deuteronomy asked.

"He will be given new life. He must have a different, youthful body to come back to."

"He's in the Heaviside Layer. There's nothing you can do!"

"I will call him back from it, to join us once again in life!"

"You're crazy! Don't do this!" D pleaded.

"Sanity is not my specialty," Victor replied, "miracles are. You might want to step out," Victor advised as he stretched his front paws towards the sky. D stood his ground; though the thought of what his brother was about to do sent shivers down his spine. "If you insist," Victor looked into the heavens, probably hoping their father's spirit would see this.

Then, a brilliant white light flashed from the gray tom's paws and hit the lifeless body. It convulsed, and Victor's face was lit up with light hitting every harsh angle. He looked like a malevolent spirit come to wreak havoc on the land. Deuteronomy shrunk back as his brother watched the convulsing body in rapture; his retina's burning from the light. When the flash was over, the night seemed ten times as dark as before. When D's eyes had adjusted to the dark, Victor let loose another bolt and D shut his eyes against the blinding light.

Suddenly, something changed. D saw an extra toe grow from the paw of the body. "Victor," D's voice shook with worry, "it's growing a sixth toe."

"What?" Victor's tone was that of surprise. He stopped the flow of lightning from his paws, but something unexpected was happening. The lifeless body seemed to draw the current out of Victor anyway, but instead of coming from his paws, the creature was drawing it from his chest.

Victor gasped as the creature sucked whatever it wanted from D's brother. Deuteronomy shivered fiercely at the sight. The once white light now had a blue tinge to it. Victor's eyes were wide with fear, and the light in them started to dim. "Victor!" Deuteronomy yowled over the howling wind.

"Deuteronomy!" Victor cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" As the words left his mouth the crazed tom began to slump to the ground.

"Victor!" D shrieked. He watched as his brother's head hit the ground, and the light died. The light in Victor's eyes died also. D hurried over, paying no heed to the abomination lying on the table. "Please come back," he pleaded to his brother's body in a small voice. He gently nudged the greasy fur of his late brother in desperation. He may have been crazy, but he was Deuteronomy's brother nonetheless.

An imperceptible rustling sound interrupted D's mourning. He turned mechanically to look at the table. The ghastly creature had stood and was looking straight at D. It was horrible, and every hair on D's body stood up straight in terror. The abomination's eyes were a sickening yellow, and the fur was spiked up in every direction. The fur itself was striped shockingly with orange, red, black, and white. The face was a huge jumble of the same colors.

D's jaw moved up and down, but no sound came out. It was too horrific. Whatever his brother had wanted to do, he did it better than anyone could have thought possible.

"Who are you?" the frightening creature rasped.

D couldn't speak for a moment longer, and then somehow was able to string together a sentence of comprehensive words. "I'm Deuteronomy; leader of Jelly, er, Jellicle tribe."

The strange cat tilted its head, "Am I a part of it?"

"Yes?" D replied hesitantly.

"Are you my father?"

Tears pricked the back of D's eyes, "No, he is." He gestured to Victor, lying lifeless on the floor.

"Who am I?" the creature seemed perplexed at his current situation.

"You are my nephew," D was thinking quickly for such an unexpected circumstance. "Part of the Jellicle Tribe. This was my brother, your…father. You are welcome to live with me, because Victor has passed on to the Heaviside Layer," D gestured to lifeless gray body.

The creature seemed to ponder this a moment. "Do I have a name?" It was a simple question, but one with meaning for the new being. He seemed confused with everything around him, yet seemed to comprehend everything the Jellicle leader said.

Deuteronomy pondered this question for a moment. It was his father's body, but not his father. There was something strange and eerie about this being. Its eyes seemed to stare right into D's soul. This was no Maximilian. This was a monstrosity, a curse on nature itself. Victor had tried to mess with the laws of nature, and paid his life for it. Now his brother was to carry on the burden of this creature's existence, and D was horrified at the prospect of taking care of this…thing. He had two good kittens at home. Where would he find time for another, more horrifying cat around the yard?

The creature waited for an answer patiently. He had only been five minutes in this world. Finally, Old D gave him what he wanted. "Macavity," Deuteronomy said inexpressively, loathing the creature before him. "Your name is Macavity."


	2. Meeting the Family

**Ch. 2: Meeting the Family**

Macavity followed Deuteronomy like a Pollicle follows a human. The new being didn't know what to do, so he just followed the father figure. D felt uneasy about being followed by the creature. He felt like Macavity would jump up and strangle him at any moment. Hopefully his kits would be decent. The teenagers might be moody, but at least he could count on Munkustrap to be hospitable.

As Deuteronomy approached the kit's den, he held up a paw and told Macavity to wait for him. The large tom squeezed into the den, and Macavity waited patiently outside. It was a nice place, and Deuteronomy seemed so nice.

After a few minutes, Deuteronomy came back out. He smiled, but the gesture didn't reach his eyes. "Come on in," he said, "and meet your new family."

The striped tom followed Deuteronomy into the den. It was a nice, open space surrounded by walls of trash. The sun shone strongly into the den, and Macavity saw two cats lounging around in it. The first one was silver tabby tom with a white face and a look of authority. The second one was another tom, but a Maine Coon this time. Most of his fur was black, but his legs, mane, and head were leopard print.

Deuteronomy spoke up, "Boys, this is your cousin. Please make him feel at home."

"Why?" the Maine Coon whined. D simply glared at the tom without saying a word.

The silver tabby stepped forward and offered a paw to the stranger, "I'm Munkustrap. And you are?"

"My name's Macavity," the creature was still trying to get used to associating his name with himself.

"Nice to meet you," Munk kept his paw out. When Macavity didn't take it, Munk let it fall and just smiled.

"Macavity?" the black tom chuckled in his throat.

Munkustrap groaned, "That annoying little prick over there is my brother, the Rum Tum Tugger."

"And don't you forget it!" Tugger grinned. "Now, why is he here again?"

"He's your cousin, and he needs a place to stay because his father, your uncle, is dead," Deuteronomy explained.

Both toms' faces fell. "Uncle Victor is dead?" Munk asked. D nodded sadly, and the trio was silent for a moment.

Then, Tugger piped up, "Do we really have to take him in, though?"

"Yes," D's voice was harsh.

Munk rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Ring Ting Trigger."

"Munk, I told you not to call me that," Tugger whined. "I'm not a kit anymore."

"You sure act like it, Trigger," Munk smirked.

"Munk!" Tugger's voice reached a fever pitch.

"Boys!" D's voice rang out commandingly. "Please, be civilized. Now, make Macavity feel comfortable and show him around." It was not a suggestion.

Both boys hung their heads in shame. "Sorry, father," they both chimed.

D nodded curtly, "That's more like it. Play nice." D began to make his way out of the den, but at the exit he stopped and looked back. "One more thing," his face was all seriousness. "Whatever you do, _don't_ go into the junkyard unless I say, Macavity. You got that? _Don't._" Macavity nodded nervously, and an easy smile came back to D's face. "Good, then we understand each other. Have fun!" and D was gone.

The three teenage toms stood around nervously. Finally, Munkustrap broke the awkward silence, "Hey Tug. I just remembered Dem and they are coming over."

Tugger started, "When?"

Munk looked at the sun, "Really, really soon. Like now."

"Dang it!" Tugger hurried off to look in the mirror. He fluffed up his mane and slicked down the rest of his fur. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Who's coming?" Macavity rasped. Munk did a double take, as if he realized Macavity was still there.

"Oh, um…our friends. They're she-cats, named Bombalurina, Demeter, and Mystica. I think you'll like them."

"Are they sisters?"

"Demeter and Bomba are. Mystica is Jellylorum's niece. A friend of theirs that is staying with them for a while."

Macavity nodded thoughtfully. "Will they like me?"

Munk took a little while to answer while he watched Tugger prim himself up. Finally, he said, "I think they will. They're wonderful she-cats." Macavity smiled nervously.

"Knock, knock," a voice purred like silk. A she-cat stepped through the entrance with two others behind her.

Tugger straightened and put on a suave smile, "Well hello, ladies."

The first she-cat was a russet color with black stripes and black back paws. Her two front paws were white, as was her face and chest. The one behind her and to her left was striped gold, black, and red. Her face and tummy were both white. The last she-cat was very light silver, striped with brown, gold, and black.

Tugger made his way up to the red she-cat, "Hello, my sweet Bombalurina. How are you today?"

"Cut the chatter, Tug," she smirked. Then she seemed to notice Macavity and Munkustrap. Her fur began to bristle, but the two others pulled her back and spoke to her in low voices. Then Bomba turned around with her fur flattened and a pleasant smile on her face. "Munk," she gestured to Macavity, "who is this?"

Munk put on his most pleasant smile, "This is our cousin, Macavity."

"Macavity," Bomba mused.

Munkustrap spun around, "Macavity, these are our friends. This is Bombalurina, Demeter, and Mystica," he gestured to the russet, the gold, and the silver she-cats in turn. All three also smiled pleasantly, though not warmly.

"Who are your parents?" Demeter asked. Macavity stared at her. Her voice was like a songbird, and her fur was beautiful, like satin. There was an odd fluttering in his chest, and he didn't know what it was about.

"Hello?" she repeated, waving a paw in front of his face. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at her with focused eyes. "Did you hear what I said?"

Munk pulled him back a little, "His father is our late uncle, Victor."

"Late?" Mystica's voice chimed high. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Tugger grinned. "We barely knew him." Macavity was silent, and Munk elbowed the arrogant tom in the ribs.

"Maybe we should leave them alone," Mystica suggested, pulling gently on Bomba and Dem's arms.

"Good idea," Bomba watched Macavity warily as she left. Mystica was right behind her.

Dem waited a little longer, "Bye, Munk." She gave them a genuine smile, waved, and disappeared through the gap.

The trio sat there for a couple minutes more, and Tugger straightened up. "See ya later," he waved and slipped like a snake through the gap.

Macavity stared at the ground. "Are you alright?" Munk asked a little concerned.

"I never knew him," Macavity said quietly. "My father."

Munk wrapped an arm around Macavity's shoulders, "It's okay. We're your family now. We're here for you, just like Victor would have been if he were still alive."

Macavity looked up and gave Munk a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem. We're here for you. Don't worry about a thing."


	3. Sometimes Talking Doesn't Help the Heart

**Ch. 3: Sometimes Talking Doesn't Help the Heart Heal**

Bomba eased herself onto a broken couch and began batting at the exposed springs. Mystica settled herself onto an old cushion, and Dem sat on a tire. All three of them had the same thing on their minds, but no one would say anything, yet. They stared at the ground or tried to occupy themselves as the sky blackened above them.

Finally, Bomba broke the awkward silence. "So, Macavity…"

"What about him?" Mystica asked.

"He's odd, isn't he? He just shows up one day, the day after his father has died. It's a little weird, ya know?"

"I dunno," Dem sifted dirt through her fingers, "I think he's kinda cute."

"Cute?" Bomba sat upright. "Dem, honey; you would think a dead, three week old rabid squirrel was cute. Plus, you like Munkustrap. Let's not break protocol, girl."

"Protocol?" Mystica wondered. "When did we ever decide anything?"

"When I claimed Tugger," the red queen smirked.

"Hey," Demeter huffed, "I can look around, can't I?"

"His face looks like it was put through a meat grinder."

"It's just colorful! I happen to like his fur color."

"Frankly, Dem," Mystica confessed with her knees pressed to her chest, "he kinda freaks me out. I don't know why, he just does."

"The mystic has spoken!" Bomba threw her hands up in the air. "Give us some words of wisdom, oh magic one."

"Not so loud!" Mystica hissed. "I told you not to tell anyone."

"Who's around here?"

"You never know who could be listening," Mystica said cryptically.

Bomba stared at her blankly for a moment, "Anyway, why is he here?"

"His father is dead," Dem defended.

"Do you like this weirdo?" Bomba accused. "If you do, nothing good will come of it. You know that, don't you?"

"Mind your own business," Dem growled, turning around.

Mystica grinned at Bomba, "Tugger is just as much a beast as Macavity ever will be."

"Don't use their names in the same sentence!" Bomba meowed dramatically. "Now, the Rum Tum Tugger might be a curious beast," Mystica rolled her eyes, "but Macavity is just…just…a monster!"

"Bomba!" Dem hissed, "That's not very nice. Mom and Dad wouldn't like you saying those kinds of things about other Jellicles."

"Well," Bomba stood up, "Mom and Dad aren't here, are they? They're dead, and there's nothing you or they can do! I'll say whatever I want about Macavity, and they can't do anything about it! I don't care what you think!" Bomba screamed the last sentence at Demeter. Mystica had covered her ears and shut her eyes.

Dem's eyes shone with fresh tears. "Well, if that's what you think," she whispered.

Bomba covered her mouth in shock. "Dem, I'm sorry," she started.

Demeter stood up in quiet dignity. "No, I know how you feel. I'm trying to make a new friend, and you don't really want to unless he's as sexy as Tugger," her voice was steady and strong, though tears ran down her face.

Bomba was speechless, and she reached out for Dem. Demeter turned away and crawled into the old oven. Bomba watched her for a moment, tears welling up in her eyes. Then she turned, jumped over the back of the couch, and was gone. Mystica sat quietly crying on her cushion. It broke her heart to see her two best friends fighting, especially when they're sisters. Mystica balled up a corner of the cushion and punched it back down. This was going to be a long night, and tomorrow she'd have to help them make up. Why did she feel so powerless?

* * *

It had been a month, and Munkustrap ad barely heard from the girls. Macavity was getting edgy as well. When Old D told Macavity not to go into the junkyard, he didn't know that meant confining the tom to Munk's den.

Munkustrap came through the entrance of the den, and saw Macavity scratching at a wooden box in boredom. Nearly everything in this place had his claw marks on it, except for Munk and Tugger's beds. Those hadn't been touched.

Macavity turned and saw Munk standing there. "Why can you go in and out but I can't?" he asked bitterly.

Munkustrap sat next to the distressed tom, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"It's not fair," Mac huffed, sitting down.

"I know," Munk said, "I'm wondering the same thing."

"I think D hates me," Macavity said bluntly.

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does. He brings things home for you guys, but then turns his nose up at me like I'm made of rancid tuna."

"Maybe he's still distressed about his brother."

"Maybe," Macavity sighed. "What was my dad like?"

The question came out of the blue. "Umm," Munk tapped his foot, "I really only met him once. I remember a very creepy, gray tom with black stripes. He had…I think it was brown-green eyes. I remember I thought I was looking into a swamp." Macavity chuckled. "There was something odd about him, too. I remember my dad saying he was crazy, and that he was working on something," Munk's voice drifted off.

"So you never knew him?"

"I never heard about him until about a week before he came to see us. Apparently, D had to drag him away from his "work" to come and see us. I wonder what he was working on…"

"Must have been something big, if D had to drag him away from it to see his nephews."

"Do you remember anything of your past?" Munk asked. He had never heard Mac talk about anything like that.

"I remember….a flash of light….loneliness….and then….nothing." Macavity hung his head.

"Maybe you suffered from a head injury," Munk suggested. "I've heard that does things to your brain."

"Maybe," a small smile played on Mac's lips. "Thanks."

Munk smiled, "I'll talk to D about letting you into the junkyard."

"You're the best."

Munk stepped out of the den and bumped into Tugger. The arrogant tom was leaning against a pile of boxes. "I heard every word," Tug purred in a monotone.

"So?" Munk tilted his head to the side. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because," Tugger pushed himself up, "you're comforting a monster. Demeter and Bomba got into a fight after they left. About him. What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to comfort him," Munk said, though the news of the fight had shocked him. "He's lost and all alone in the world. He needs a friend."

"No he doesn't," Tug hissed. "He doesn't deserve to be in the Tribe."

"I could say the same for you," ice was creeping into Munk's voice.

"Just stay away from him," Tugger pointed a finger in Munk's face.

Munk grabbed it and pushed it out of his face. "You can't make me." He pushed his way past Tugger and began to walk away.

Tugger turned and yelled to Munk's back, "You'll be sorry! This won't end well!"

"Everlasting Cat, Tugger," Munk growled to himself, "stay out of this." Where he had been in a nice mood, Munk was now going to blow off some steam in the junkyard. Tugger continued in the opposite direction.

Inside the boy's den, Macavity had backed himself into a corner. He had covered his face with his hands and was quietly sobbing to himself. He didn't know what else to do. The poor creature cried until he fell asleep a while into the cold night. Munkustrap came in a little later, when the moon was high, and saw Mac in his fetal position on the ground. The silver tom covered Mac with a blanket and lay down next to him. As the sun began to peak over the horizon, Tugger pushed his way into the den. As soon as he caught sight of Munk and Mac, Tugger scoffed, turned around, and headed back out with his head held high.


	4. And Sometimes It Does

**Thanks to Manga-Magic-2012 for your great review! I will not give up on this story, but I'll only be able to update it on the weekend, most likely. I would love more feedback on this story, so please review this! I will try to make this the best story I can.**

* * *

**Ch. 4: And Sometimes It Does**

"No. Absolutely not!" Deuteronomy growled at his son.

"Dad," Munkustrap argued, "why not?"

"Because he won't fit into our society."

"I disagree. I think he can handle anything."

"It's not entirely him I'm worried about."

"You've confined him to our den."

"Well he'll just have to deal with it."

"I think you're being ridiculous."

"You don't know what I know."

"Then tell me."

"Not for the Everlasting Cat."

"You tell me no and don't give me a good reason."

"Munkustrap, this discussion is over."

"But father-"

"No. End of discussion."

"Fine," Munkustrap turned and stomped off. Old D watched his son with a mixture of remorse and confusion.

Munk was hot angry. His father didn't want Macavity leaving the den, but he didn't give Munk a good reason why. He just said it had to be so. Munk turned around the corner, intending to blow off some steam. Instead, he bumped into Mystica and they both fell backwards.

"Oops," Mystica's eyes were wide, "I'm sorry, Munk."

He stood up, dusted himself off, and helped the she-cat up, "It's okay."

"I was just looking for you," she accepted his helping hand.

"For what?" he tilted his head as she dusted herself off.

"I was wondering if you could help me smooth things over with Dem and Bomba. I don't think they've talked to each other for a month."

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you find Dem? She should be easy to find and smooth over. I haven't seen Bomba for a couple of days. I've been trying to find her, but I suspect she's with Tugger."

"Probably," Munk agreed. He hadn't seen Tugger since their disagreement a couple days ago. You never knew what that cat was up to.

"Great!" she smiled. "Find Demeter and we can meet by the old tire at sundown. Does that sound good?"

Munk smiled and nodded, "You can count on me."

* * *

Bomba was reclining on the rafters above the Jellicle Ball dance floor when Mystica came up on her. "What do you want?" the red queen growled.

"To talk," Mystica sat down pointedly.

"About what?" Bomba's voice was muffled from hiding her face in the crook of her arm.

"Can you just try to make things up with Dem?"

Bomba looked up, and her eyes were watering, "I don't know if she'll want to."

"I think she will. Both of you just have to come to a compromise."

Bomba was silent for a moment. "I'll try, but I won't budge too much."

"I just want you to try," Mystica took her friend up in a big hug. "We're meeting them at the old tire at sundown."

"They?" Bomba asked, fearing the worst.

"Demeter and Munkustrap. I thought he would help smooth things over."

"Oh," Bomba sighed in relief, "well, that's good. I'm glad he'll be there."

Mystica smiled, "We'll wait here, and go in a little while." Bomba nodded quietly and drifted off to sleep. Mystica watched the sun as it began to sink in the sky.

* * *

Munkustrap approached Demeter, who was curled up in a pipe. Her shoulders shook silently, and he poked his head into the darkened space. When he touched her shoulder, she jumped and turned quickly in the tight space.

"Munkustrap," she breathed, her eyes shone gratefully. "It's you."

"I'm always here for you," he said, drawing back so she could crawl out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"Mystica wants you and Bomba to make up. I heard about the fight, and I'm on your side. But Bomba's your sister; you can't stay mad at her forever. You need to forgive and forget."

Tears glistened in her eyes, "I know, but I think Bomba is the trouble. She's so stubborn. She won't listen to me."

"I think she will," he purred, drawing her into a hug. "We're to meet them at the tire at sundown."

Demeter looked into the sky, "We should get going then."

Munkustrap nodded and they made their way across the junkyard. Demeter stayed close to Munk, as if he would frighten off the bogeymen all around her. As if he would solve all the problems in her life. He wanted to be that cat.

As they approached the meeting place, he saw Mystica and Bombalurina waiting for them. Mystica's eyes lit up, but he could barely distinguish the expression on Bomba's face. The two sisters drew nearer to each other, and Munk and Mystica stepped to the side. Demeter looked over at Munk with scared eyes, but built up her courage and stepped forward.

"Dem-" Bomba started.

"Bomba-" Demeter said at the same time. They stared at each other for a moment, and Dem broke the silence, "You first."

Bomba took a deep breath, "Demeter, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I insulted you, and our parents. I'm so sorry."

Demeter took another step forward, "It's okay, Bombs. You are just hot-headed, and need to think things through a little. You need to try to make new friends; you're a cat person for Heaviside sake!"

Bomba nodded, "I know. I promise I'll make an effort to be friends with Macavity. Some things are just hard."

Dem stepped forward again and embraced her sister, "That's all I wanted to hear. Mom and Dad would be proud of you."

Bomba hugged her sister back. "I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. You raised me better," she said quietly into her sister's head fur.

The two sat there for a while, embracing and crying in the fading twilight. Munk and Mystica looked at each other, proud of their accomplishment. Munk smiled at her, and the silver she-cat averted her eyes. Finally, Dem and Bomba broke apart. The three she-cat's headed in one direction, and Munk headed towards his den, alone.


End file.
